Eureka Seven:NW
by NaruKushipregy
Summary: It's been three years since the events of ES:AO took place. Renton and Eureka are still finding a way to see Ao once more, but what is this obstacle that awaits the two of them, and will Ao suffer the same faith as Amber as his world starts to be covered with trapar? Find out now. Warning, light lemons and EurekaPreg and FleurPreg content. EurekaXRenton AoXFleur
1. Chapter 1

Eureka Seven: New World

It's been three years since Renton and Eureka last saw their son, Ao. Everything is fine now. Eureka and Renton are living at Bellforest. sky is beautiful and everyone is enjoying their day, well except for refboraders because there is not much trappar in it. Eureka was at the balcony of their room. She was looking at a photo of her holding Ao in her arms when he was still a baby. Tears suddenly fell on the picture. She misses her son so much and she just wants to see him again.

"Ao..." she murmurs.

Suddenly, someone hugs her from behind.

"Don't cry Eureka. Like I promised you, I'm doing my best for us to see Ao again. Even if it's just for a while." Renton whispered to her.

"Sorry Renton. I just miss him so much."

She then sobbers as Renton keeps her in a deep embrace.

"C'mon Eureka. Let's have breakfast!" said Renton.

She then turns around to see Renton with a big smile on his face. Somehow, it helped to ease the pain she is feeling.

They then had breakfast. After that, they went shopping for household supplies, had lunch at the mall and went back home. During that night, Eureka was sitting on their bed eaiting for Renton. He did his best to cheer her up that day. Sadly, she feels like its just not enough. Right now, he's working on how he can go back to Ao's time through the Nirvash but still couldnt figure it out. Suddenly, the door opened and Renton went inside.

"Eureka, the Nirvash still wont completely work to its full power to open up a portal to Ao's world, but dont worry. I'll get it done I promise." said Renton.

"Renton. I think we should give up. Maybe, we just cant see Ao anymore. I know youve put your time and devotion to this but I guess it has just come to a point where we should give up. So please, stop!" replied Eureka.

She then started crying. Renton then sat beside her and lifter head.

"Eureka, I'm not giving up on this. I promised you that I'll do my best for you to see Ao again. Besides, I'm doing this for myself too. I want to see how much our son has grown up."

Renton then kissed Eureka passionately as they made love that night.

Back in Ao's world.

"President Blanc, the converter's engines are ready for testing." said the head engineer.

"Okay then. Let's start. This is for Ao and Fleur so we best hope it works." replied Christophe.

The engineers then started the trpar converter's engines. It had a huge vacuum sucked the air. Soon the other end of the vacuum was glowing with trapar. It then travelled to different tubes and was released as oxygen on the other end.

"Sir, everything is fully operational now! We are at 100%" daid one of the engineers.

"Success team! Now the only problem is the power source. If we keep this running at full power, it will cause the whole planet to lose its energy supply. We need to find one." said the head engineer.

-at Ao and Fleur's room-

Ao was sitting next to Fleur on the sofa while watching some tv. They were laughing and having fun. A lot has really changed since Ao saved the world from the secrets. He was able to restore Fleur's memory of him from the unaltered universe the same way Maggie Kwan retreived hers. After a while, they got together and became a couple. However after a few years, they did something adults should only do that resulted with Fleur being pregnant with Ao's child. Now they face a new challenge. The Scub Coral's are producing a lot of trapar and Ao's body is starting to deteriorate. With Fleur's father being an owner of a huge Energy supplier company, they are trying to find a way to save Ao and his child with Fleur.

"Ao, what should we name our child? I've been thinking of Ken if it's a boy or Melissa if it's a girl" said Fleur while caressing her small bump.

"Hmm, Ken sounds good for a boy but I'd rather go with Linda it's a girl." replied Ao.

He then placed his hand on top of Fleur's as they both caressed her belly.

"Baby, mama and papa will protect you ok? We'll do our best for you to live in the world just like how papa did." Ao said to Fleur's belly.

It made Fleur blush and giggle.

"What's funny Fleur? Did I say something stupid?" asked Ao.

"No. I'm just happy. I know you'll be a good father to our child Ao." answered Fleur,

"You too Fleur. You'll be a good mother for sure."

They then shared a kiss as they both slept on the sofa.

Time skip 1 month.

Eureka was in the bathroom early in the morning. She's been throwing up a lot lately. Luckily she's been able to hide it from then got up and took a small box from the medicine cabinet which read Pregnancy Test. She was shaking as she took it and followed the instructions. Finally, 5 minutes had passed and the result should show by now. It had to red lines. It meant Pregnant. She screamed so loud that it had Renton rushing towards her.

"Eureka! What is it?" renton asked.

She was speechless. He then grabbed the stick in her hand and looked it it.

"No. NO!"

end of chapter 1.

A/N: please review and give suggestions it would be highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: there is a lemon scene here, Gomene!

Eureka was still trembling while sitting on the bathroom floor. No. She can't be pregnant again! She can't let another life die because of their desire to bring life of their own. It's just too much for her to bear, but she can't have the child aborted. It IS their child after then placed his hand on her shoulder. He was shaking too, but his face was calm and collected. Maybe he didnt want her to then both stood up and embraced each other.

"It's ok Eureka. We'll find a way. I won't give up. We won't give up." He said to her beloved Eureka.

Eureka just hugged him tighter as she tried to ease the pain her heart is feeling.

They both took a bath and had breakfast. Renton was reading the new issue of ray=out when he noticed something on the last page. it said: to all the members of Gekkostate, Let's have a reunion. Shall we?-Stoner.

"Hey Eureka. Stoner's calling for a reunion. What do you think?" Renton asked Eurela as she was chewing on the bread she was eating. She then swallowed it up to clear her mouth.

"I think that would be great! It's been a long time." replied Eureka.

Renton smiled at her. It was a different smile. It was a beautiful smile she has never seen in a while. Out of the blue, she felt a sharp pain in her throat. She then ran to the sink and puked everything she ate.

"Eureka, are you ok now? does it still hurt?"Renton asked.

"I'm fine Renton. I've been throught this twice. I can't get beat by morning sickness this time." she answered.

Indeed. She's been through too much that she has gotten really strong. Stronger than when they were teens fighting against Dewey to protect the Scub eating brealfast, Renton set out on his artificial Nirvash Spec 3. Yes it does not have an archetype, but it is quite powerful enough that It can go head to head with the 303 he left he called Eureka out.

"Hey, Eureka! I'm going to take the kids back here. Maurice needs some time off since he's busy working now. Linck and Maeter sure do miss us!" he said to Eureka.

"Okay Renton! Take care! Say hi to Maurice to me!" said Eureka. She then waved to Renton as he flew off to fetch Maeter and Linck.

at Ao's world

Ao and Fleur are walking at the mall. Fleur's been shopping for maternity clothes now since her bump has grown a lot. Meanwhile, Ao's been enduring some chest pain now, but he's not showing any signs to Fleur to prevent her from getting worried They then went in a shop selling bikinis. Ao was blushing inside the botique. It felt to be a guy staying insie a botique that only sells bikinis. After a few minutes. Fleur went out of the dressing room.

"Hey Ao! How do I look?" asked Fleur.

Ao was in awe. She was sexy in that Blue and White striped bikini. The cute baby bump just added up to her beauty.

"H-hot..." that was all he can mutter.

Fleur just giggled and went back to the dressing room. After getting all that she needed to get her through the clothes dillema, they went back to their house. It was just like the ones used by Genreation Bleu's members except it was Teal and Gold in color. They then went to their room and rest on the bed. Fleur suddenly took of her clothes and stood in front of the still couldnt believe that her body is vhanging. Her breasts have grown a lot bigger. Her once slim figure now having a bump, a beautiful bump. and her entrance, something only Ao is allowed to see has grown a bit puffy. She then turned around and faced Ao.

"Ao, do I still look as sexy and beautiful as I was to you back then when I wasnt pregnant?" She asked Ao.

"Of course You do Silly! In fact, you've gotten a lot more beautiful!" Ao answered.

"If so, then please, make love to me." ordered the blonde haired girl.

"As you wish my princess"

Ao then pulled Fleur closer to him as he kissed her lips torridly. He then entered his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangled as they kiss and embrace at the same time. Fleur then unzipped Ao's jacket as they kissed. Finally, the two of them release from their deep kiss as Ao took off his jacket. He then kissed Fleur's neck planting one slowly and softly. He left trails of kisses from her neck down to her breasts. Ao stared at her breasts for a while. They surely have grown since the day he took her virginity and got her pregnant. He then looked at Fleur's face which was as red as a tomato.

"What's with that look?" asked Fleur.

"Nothing. It's just that you're so cute when you blush. Are you still shy after doing it with me a lot of times already?"

"No it's not that! It's just that my breasts got a lot more sensitive and you staring on it and the touch of your breath on my nipples make me a lot more horny." she said in a seductive tone.

"Oh Fleur. You really are one of a kind" replied Ao.

He then continued with his work and sucked on Fleur's darkening nipples. Fleur moaned vigorously as she felt every bit of ecstacy from Ao's job on her beautiful mounds. Ao then released both her breasts. He then placed Fleur on the bed and went on all fours on top of her. He kissed her again on her lips gently as he trailed them down up to her protuding belly's navel. She is bearing his child. Their child! Of course he got scared when Fleur first told him about it, but when he thought about what his parents had to go through for him, he thought to himself that it was nothing compared to what he was going through. He then continued on down to her swelling entrance. It was soaking wet and beautiful just like a flower. He then took off his shorts and positioned his stiff cock in front of Fleur's entrance. He then came face to face with Fleur.

"Ao, take me. Make me yours." She whispered.

Ao then entered her slowly. Inch by inch he went inside her. Fleur suddenly moaned so loud that she shivered.

"I'm sorry Ao. My pussy's so sensitive lately. I just can't keep my orgasm at bay." apologized Fleur.

"It's okay my love. As long as I keep you satisfied, I'm happy!" Ao said.

He then went on to get his pace faster. Fleur and Ao moaned like sirens as they got into rhythm with one another. Ao then went on a faster pace and Fleur just couldn't keep up. She then arched her back as she came in pure bliss,

"Fleur, I'm coming!" Ao said.

With one huge thrust, he exploded inside Fleur, spreading his seed inside her pregant entrance. He then pulled out and rest beside her.

"I love you Ao. So much. Please never leave me." Fleur said to Ao.

"I love you too Fleur. More than you will ever know." Ao replied.

"Let's just have faith in papa. I know he can do this for us." Fleur said.

The two then embraced and Ao covered up their naked bodies with a blanket as they fell asleep.

Renton's World

"Papa!" Linck and Maeter said in unison.

They then ran up to Renton as they both hugged him tightly.

"It's been a while kids!" Renton said.

Soon a tall figure came out of the house.

"Papa, its been a while." Maurice said as he scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Indeed. I'll be taking the two for now since its vacation time for them and you need some time off too since you're working." Renton said.

"Thanks Papa. I really need some rest right now from these two. By the way, please give this to mama. I found it in a Scub Coral cave a few days ago." Maurice replied.

He then handed a red crystal with some encryptions on it. It was the size of a compac drive.

"Okay Maurice. Take care!" Said Renton.

The two got their things and went aboard Renton's Nirvash and went back to Eureka.

When they got there they saw Eureka tending to her flowers. They were all beautiful. She had a garden of filled with sunflowers, daisies, and anemones.

They then jumped off the Nirvash and ran to Eureka.

"Mama!" the two said in unison.

They then rushed off and hugged her and fell on the ground.

"Eureka!" Renton shouted.

He then ran of and helped her get up. He was worried. Freaking worried.

"I'm fine Renton. Nothing bad happened." Eureka said.

"I'm just being careful." Renton replied.

"Why papa? Is there something wrong with mama?" Maeter asked.

"Well you see Maeter, Eureka's pregnant again." Renton answered.

The two gasped as they knew what happened to Amber, Eureka and Renton's deceased child.

"But isn't it dangerous for the baby?" Linck said.

"Yes it is, but I'll find a way. I can't let this child suffer the same faith Amber or Ao suffered. I just can't let that happen" Renton said as he clenched his fist. Eureke then held his hand and comforted him. They then went inside and had dinner that night. After they were done eating, Maeter and Linck went to their own rooms that Eureka keeps clean periodically just in case they went home. After that the two lovers were alone in the kitchen watching their dishes together just like when they were in the Gekko-Go.

"Renton, do you have any plans? How can we help our child survive in this world when we already know the consequences?" Eureka said with a sad tone.

"Yes I do. I've been researching on how I can clean the air of trapar through an engine but it's just hard to do. I dont have the technology to do it. Maybe, just maybe, I can get it from Ao's world. Besides, I can't give up on a happy ending for us. The Nirvash asked us to bring forth evolution. I think it's our job to keep that evolution alive." Renton answered.

"I believe in you Renton." Eureka said.

The two then kissed as they stared outside of the window. They looked at the beautiful Moon with a heart and their names engraved on it.

Chapter 2 end

Please review guys enjoy!


End file.
